Compact-touch-panel-equipped devices (e.g., a wearable terminal) have been widely used that comprise a touch panel display on which a touch operation can be performed. The compact-touch-panel-equipped device displays a user interface (UI) on the touch panel display and executes various types of processes in response to touch operations through the UI.
In the compact-touch-panel-equipped device, the touch panel display has a small area capable of displaying various types of information, thereby limiting the amount of information that can be displayed on the touch panel display.